This invention is directed to personal care products, and more particularly to a cosmetic composition in the form of a lip care preparation containing certain alkylmethylsilicone copolymers. Inclusion of these alkylmethylsilicone copolymers in compositions formulated for the care of the lips has been found to contribute to the durability, and hence the increased wearability of lip products.
Lipstick is one of the most widely used decorative cosmetic preparations. The primary duties of lip care preparations including lipsticks are to prevent the drying and cracking of the lips, to impart color to pale lips, to alter the shape of the lips, and to match lip color with the color of hair, accessories, or clothing. Its handy form enables a female to renew her make-up repeatedly throughout the day, and to achieve a fresh look, or to add a protective coating.
Consumers expect a lip care product which can be applied effortlessly, which produces an even coating on the lips of a desired thickness, and which possesses a reasonable amount of durability and life expectancy.
Such lip care products run the gamut from a lip fix which is used as a base before applying a color lipstick, a lip gloss which is applied last and provides the lips with a strong stylish sheen, to a lip contour pencil which frames the lips with a line. Because many lip care products include color, staining of various items which come into contact with the lips is always a potential and otherwise undesirable feature. Therefore, whatever the form of the lip care product, durability is one of the important expectations of a successful over the counter cosmetic lip care product.
The alkylmethylsilicone copolymers of the present invention have been found to meet this need for increased durability of lip care cosmetics.